


Other Father

by rottingmolars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Derek Derekson - Freeform, Derek gets tortured, Eric Derekson(mentioned), M/M, Song fic, Stabby Stabby, Wilfords Knife, i wrote this in 5 minutes, short fic, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottingmolars/pseuds/rottingmolars
Summary: Wilford Warfstache and Darkiplier are sick of Derek's abuse, so they....just read it.





	Other Father

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Other Father From Coraline, Original by They Might Be Giants

Dark strode into the room, aura convulsing with malice and anger. The two sides writhed in anger, the situation making them hungry for revenge. He pressed his suit down with his hands, smiling a sick smile, his eyes glinting with madness.

Wilford Warfstache entered after, his pink mustache wiggling as he smiled a wicked grin, the insanity dripping off him. His eyes showed his psychotic nature. His black hair was slicked back, sticking up in several places. 

“Makin’ up a song about Eric,” Wilford sang, taking out his trusty knife. “He’s a peach, he’s a doll, he’s a pal of mine,”

Dark smiled at his beloved, his aura making the world gray and listless. A dull ring filled the room, making Derek wince in pain. 

“He’s as cute as a button, in the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Eric,” Wilford continued, striding in front of Derek, lifting his chin up to make the man stare into his eyes. 

“When he comes round exploring, Dad and I will never, ever make it boring. Our eyes will be on Eric!” Dark finished, and Wilford pressed a small kiss to Derek's nose before raising the knife up and plunging it into his stomach.


End file.
